


Which part?

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: When Oliver talks [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, So much angst, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: thegirlfromwonderland requested Moira hearing about Olli's past, so I made this.Moira tries to convince Oliver of joining the company. He snaps at her and reveals maybe a little bit more than he would have wanted.Afterwards he storms off and has a panic attack, but Diggle finds him.This is short, but pure angst, plus a little h/c





	Which part?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlfromwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlfromwonderland/gifts).



> Okay so I made this. I wrote it with one hand because I had to hold my cat and he's always the priority. Also he's snoring and very cute and very hairy.

"Everyone here understands that this transition is very difficult for you." Walter looked at him with something like sympathy in his eyes. But how could he sympathize with what Oliver had gone through? How could anybody?

"Thank you, Walter." Keep it cool, Olli, it's fine. "Which part, though?", he added after a few seconds, anyway. A part of him wished he hadn't, but it was too late now. "Everyone fantisizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?"

Moira shook her head in shock, eyes wide open. She had nearly left the room before she said: "You know, five years ago your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now."

Before she could leave, Oliver spoke up again, with something like a breathy chuckle. "So I reckon you wanna know why I don't want to take over this bloody company?", he asked. "Have you ever thought about the fact that I'm maybe _not as okay as everybody seems to think_??", he spat. He took a step forward and pointed at his mother. "I was on that godforsaken Island for five! Years! Do you really think I'd come back without scars? Without issues?! Cause I wasn't alone there." He gave her a joyless smirk. "No. There were people there, alright. But guess what? They weren't friendly. _The people that were there tortured me._ Several times to be precise. I made a friend, he got shot in the head. Met his daughter. She was killed, too. I nearly died a couple times. Even wanted to, at several points." He cut her off before she could say anything: "I am not the man I used to be. And I don't want to be the leader of a company, if I can't even be sure that I won't kill my own mother in my sleep."

There were several seconds of heavy silence, before Moira's first tears spilled, before Walter went to comfort her, before Oliver tried to stormed off. Diggle got him to stay with a look. He had to talk about this. "I'm ... I'm just so sorry.", his mother finally sobbed. "All I everwanted was to protect you." "Then please stop trying to make the new Robert out of me. Cause he's dead. Shot himself on the liferaft so I could survive." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he shouldn't have said this. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. But it was too late, Moira already looked devastated. Though the worst part had probably been that last bit. "I just ... I was away from civilization for so long, I don't ... I need to relearn everything. Like social skills. How to not panic at the sound of thunder. How to not be scared shitless about a bathtub." He gave her a tentative smile. "I just need time. I need not to be pushed. And I need you to understand and to respect that." Oliver was surprised at how calm he seemed. Because on his inside, there was a storm raging and he just wanted to run. So he did. When his mother came to hug him, he fled out of the room. He could hear Diggle saying something, but then he was already down the stairs and out of the building, shaking off anyone who might follow. 

Though apparently not everyone. Just as he had sat down in the factory - how did he even get here?? - Diggle rounded the corner and quietly sat down next to him.

"That was rough, huh?", the bodyguard eventually said.

Oliver barely reacted, just gave him a desperate look. He simply sat there, back against the cold wall, begging for help with his eyes.

Right. 'Rough' about summed it up. "Listen, I know this is terrible and you don't want to or can't talk right now, but that's okay. Seen this before. You're not hyperventilating, which is good. I'll just sit here and be quiet if you want me to. Or I can talk or read to you." He held something up. "Even brought a book." To his surprise - and relief - the vigilante nodded ever so slightly. Diggle gave him a smile and opened the book. He explained the plot before starting to read aloud from page 53: "Okay, so there's this Dude called Harry..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this thing, please leave a comment with requests or anything, really. I live off comments, they always make my day.


End file.
